


Jackson

by IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237



Series: Like A Little Recon Baby [9]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Death in Childbirth, Kid Fic, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237/pseuds/IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Trombley and his son make some new (and old) friends.</p><p>“Brad?” James asks so shocked that he switches off the part of his brain that tells him in nearly three months he’s going to be calling Brad a different name. He just blanks because the idea that Brad Colbert has a kid is rather strange. </p><p>Then he sees the LT and his brain just short circulates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so here is the penultimate story to my little series and again this is a short one 
> 
> Disclaimer-Nothing is mine, this story is based on the portrayals by the actors in HBO's Generation Kill 
> 
> Fair warning this deals with death in childbirth

At 7.23PM a brown haired woman comes in in heavy labour.

At 7.45PM a blonde marine comes slamming into the hospital breathing heavily. He is still dressed in his uniform.

At 8.54PM a baby is born. The baby is a boy in perfect health with wide blue eyes and a small tuft of dark blonde hair.

At 9.07PM a brown haired woman starts bleeding heavily.

At 9.39PM the marine holds his baby for the first time and learns about his wife’s death, he cries.

At 10.04PM the baby wakes up and begins crying.

At 11.02PM the baby’s name is announced as Jackson James Trombley.

 

 

 

It hadn’t been easy. Raising a kid, still being on active service, he was lucky he supposed that he had a father who doted on his grandson as much as he had his son, and really it wasn’t like Becky’s parents weren’t involved. While they had always had their doubts about him they did love Jackson.

It’s a series of routines and James can get the idea of, sleep, eat, love Jackson, send Jackson to school, pick Jackson up from school, feed Jackson, love Jackson, pack Jackson off to bed.

It’s a routine, in a bizarre way it’s much like Recon, the whole thing made of different routines and occasionally something new comes along that requires a whole different perspective.

 

 

 

The first day of Second Grade and James is determined to drop Jackson of by himself. He has a couple of tours that involve shooting sniper length and he hopes to be the first sniper this time around and he wants that desperately. The downside is that it’s probably gonna be two six months tours which means he’s missing a year from Jackson’s life.

“You’re gonna be ok you know?” he says gently ruffling Jackson’s messy dirty blonde hair “Your gonna meet lots of new friends and have fun I promise”

“Jesus Motherfucking Christ Trombley” says a voice that James knows intimately from above its tone laced in shock. He risks a look upwards just in case he hallucinates.

Nope it’s Brad Colbert.

“Brad?” he asks his mind going temporarily blank with shock because this is his team leader his hand encased in a little blonde boy who looks board. He completely forgets that in two months he’s gonna be calling Brad a different name, and then his gaze moves over to the man leaning against the car Brad just got out of. Holy shit that’s the LT.

He sees the LT and his brain short circulates.

“You have a son?” he asks bluntly. He looks around just to make sure that Ray…and theirs Ray watching with that shit eating grin which means he and Brad had a small bitch fight to decide which one of them got to come over and scare the crap out of him.

“So do you it seems” Brad says smiling that icy Iceman smile that can kill a Haji at ten paces.

“Yeah” he says standing up gently pulling Jackson close to him “This is Jackson”

“This is Ryan” Brad says pulling him son so that he and Jackson are standing in front of each other face to face, “Nate’s girl is Anastasia and that sweet innocent child next to Ray is Savannah, she looks innocent but…it’s Ray’s kid so tell your boy to be weary”

“Can I take Jackson and go to the swings, Ana and Saffy are already there and they take all the time in the world” Ryan drawled and Brad nodded and before James could even understand what was happening Jackson and Ryan had disappeared of too the swings near the far end of the playground.

“He seems like a great kid” Brad says conversationally and James nodded. Shooting and singing Jackson’s praises that seems to be the only thing he can do well.

“Your wife not here?” he says looking around and James bits his lip because it might have been nearly seven years but it still bloody hurts sometimes.

“She’s dead” he says flatly his eyes still on Jackson, “Died the day that he was born” he doesn’t take his eyes of his son so therefore he misses the look of shock on Brad’s face followed by that terrible stillness. Brad doesn’t say he’s sorry, he’s probably never said that before in his life and Trombley doesn’t need him to say it.

The switch he’s made from James to Trombley when he’s with these people always amazes him.

“See you then” he says moving so he’s not leaning against Brad’s car anymore and feeling horribly out of place, he just hopes that when it comes to them being Cpl Trombley and Sgt Colbert it can be like this conversation never happened.

 

 

 

It’s all about routine and Trombley doesn’t cry, (he has several times but he won’t do it now) instead he runs. He gets to about three miles before he has to vomit behind a bush, it’s not because of the running it’s more because of the feeling that he just laid himself bare in front of his platoon members and now half of the Recon Marines will know by lunchtime.

He has the day of so he runs and then runs again and then gets some pizza to celebrate Jackson’s first day.

When he swings back to the school Ryan and Jackson come out together chatting. “Guess what” Jackson said smiling “Ryan wants me to come to the park and do the obstacle course”

“That sounds fun” he nods along.

“If you want we can arrange it before we go back to Iraq” Brad says quietly from his side picking up Ryan’s coat from where he’s thrown it on the ground.

“Yeah that would be good” he said smiling down at Jackson.

“It’s nice having friends” Brad says solemnly and James looks up because he’s reminded of the conversation between Ray and Brad when he had asked him if he was against marriage. Only this time there’s seems to be genuine feelings mixed in not just the ice tone that he had employed in Iraq.

“Yeah” Trombley is unsure what he’s just gotten himself into but by the way Jackson is smiling surely it can’t be a bad thing.

Then again…

**Author's Note:**

> The last part of this series will be up soon I promise. 
> 
> Feedback is welcomed.


End file.
